


Kiss the Cook

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey helps with dinner...for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

"Hey!" Ian swatted Mickey’s hand away and laughed a little.

"Mmm!" Mickey sucked his finger into his mouth seductively, making sure Ian watched him lick every inch of his finger whether it had tomato sauce on it or not. He winked when Ian rolled his eyes, and turned to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Was it worth it?" Ian threw over his shoulder, continuing to empty the food processor into a pan on the stove.

Mickey chugged half his beer and burped, coming to stand next to Ian while he stirred the sauce. “Yep. It’s good.”

Ian stopped his movement and turned to him. “Really?” Mickey nodded and smiled. “Good. Do you want to help?” He quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned hopefully.

"Uhh…" Mickey’s eyes shifted all around the kitchen like an appliance would save him.

"C’mon, Mick, please? You never help me make dinner."

"Uhuh! What about that time two weeks ago or something?"

Ian gave him that face that said he was a thousand percent done.

"You took out the shredded cheese, Mick."

Mickey nodded and held his hands out like he didn’t understand how that didn’t count. He finally broke down after Ian stared at him enough. “Alright, alright. What’d I gotta do?”

Ian perked up and smiled feeling accomplished. “Okay, the pasta is done. We just need to add the meat to the sauce.”

Mickey eyed the pan of ground beef then looked back at Ian. “Why can’t you just add the sauce to the meat?”

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because just fucking do it, Mickey." Ian shoved the spatula into his hand and told him to be careful.

When Mickey was done, with only some of it getting on the floor, he set the pan in the sink and held out his hands in a ‘ta-da’ motion. Ian clapped and he playfully bowed, thanking his audience. They laughed.

Ian came over to him and brought his hands to Mickey’s waist, holding tight. “You’re a natural. Thanks.” He kissed him quick.

"Yeah, yeah. Now don’t say I never helped, alright?" Mickey couldn’t hide his smile, as he brought Ian in for a longer kiss.

"Okay," he pulled Mickey over to the stove and got a spoonful of the meat and sauce together, "…here, taste it. Is it done?" He blew on it then held the spoon to Mickey’s mouth, watching him. Mickey licked his lips slowly and nodded, not taking his eyes away from Ian’s. Ian leaned forward and mouthed at some of the sauce he missed at the corner of his mouth. "Mm, that is good." He kissed him again.

Mickey kissed at Ian’s neck, nuzzling there for a bit and bringing him closer. “Is there an apron that says do other things to the cook besides kissing?” He laughed close to Ian’s skin, making him shiver from the warmth.

"Depends…" Ian’s voice was breathy.

"On what?" Mickey’s tongue poked out at the spot below Ian’s ear that always made him weak.

"If you want dinner now or later…" Ian didn’t know when Mickey had backed him into the counter, but he was glad it was holding him up. He moaned when he felt Mickey’s teeth on his earlobe.

"We should probably work up an appetite first…" Mickey whispered hotly in his ear.

Ian’s giggle turned to a gasp, as Mickey put him right on the kitchen floor.


End file.
